nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
Aqua Boy (character)
Aqua Boy is a diver working with Professor Plumpipe to find the Lost City of Pathandor. Appearance Aqua Boy has a white head with black hair and one black eye visible to the player, since he is always facing the player on one side of his face. His head is covered by the helmet of his diving suit, which is mostly transparent with some white patches. The diving suit Aqua Boy wears is orange, and covers the rest of his body. Game information Aqua Boy is sent on a mission with Albert, to recover the helm of Pathandor when Albert sabotages the submarine and escapes, leaving Aqua Boy unconscious. When Aqua Boy awakes, he finds the submarine is crashed, and that Albert has taken most of the supplies in the submarine, except Aqua Boy's pistol. Aqua Boy is then sent on a search for the Lost City of Pathandor to stop Albert. Along the way, he collects items that increase his health, weapon power or enable him to unlock or break barriers. Equipment Aqua Boy is equipped with several items, some of which the player starts with, and others, he can collect throughout the game. Collecting items also counts towards the player's game percentage completion rate after they defeat Albert. Diving suit When the submarine crashes, Aqua Boy is out in the open waters with his diving suit. It is stated in the game to be a "technological marvel" because it can provide Aqua Boy with a limitless supply of oxygen as he ventures underwater. The diving suit, however, does not protect Aqua Boy from hazards, so the player should prevent Aqua Boy from hitting them so he does not lose health. Pistol The pistol, within the diving suit, allows Aqua Boy to fire light blue bullets in order to defend himself from enemies. Bullets can also break through regular blocks that obstruct some pathways within the game. Aqua Boy can fire two types of bullets. The first is a cluster of bullets that travel towards the player's cursor. This attack must be charged up to max to be used. It can destroy some enemies with one hit. If the player holds the mouse button after Aqua Boy launches a cluster attack, he will begin to fire a stream of single bullets towards the player's cursor. The bullets do not require a charge and are fired continuously until the player releases the mouse button. When the player releases the mouse button, the pistol automatically recharges. Aquaboy-bulletslarge.png|Aqua Boy fires a cluster of bullets towards the cursor. Aquaboy-bullletssmall.png|Aqua Boy fires a single stream of continuous bullets towards the cursor. Utility belt The utility belt is attached to the diving suit. It carries items that Aqua Boy collects over the course of the game. Most items require pressing and holding the spacebar to maximize the charge and use the item. When an item is used, part of its charge is usually depleted. Charge can be picked up in some flowers and is sometimes left in the place of destroyed enemies. Health Aqua Boy starts with two hearts if the player chooses to start a new game. Each heart is worth two hits from almost any enemy or hazard, so Aqua Boy can take four hits before his health is depleted. If Aqua Boy dies, he starts back at the last door he entered through. Health can be added onto with heart containers. Category:Aqua Boy Category:Characters Category:Main characters